


Red K

by Local_Asshole



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Asshole/pseuds/Local_Asshole
Summary: Kara is afflicted by red Kryptonite and Lena struggles to stop Supergirl's madness. She even dons Lex's warsuit to halt the alien's rampage, but cannot bring herself to utilize the Kryptonite weapons and harm the woman she loves, leaving her in an extremely precarious position.

  TRIGGER WARNING: SOME NAUGHTY TIMES, ANGST, AND VIOLENCE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Find me on Tumblr at spoopercorp and on FF as Local-Asshole.**

# Red K

* * *

Lena receded against the back of her leather chair, posture slumping and head drooping, fighting the weight of sleep deprivation that was pulling at her eyelids.

It was the early evening and the C.E.O. of L-Corp had recently attended a meeting with the board members on the next project and how it would affect the company's investors and stock market. She was not actually comfortable either, spending an entire day in tight-fitting skinny jeans was unpleasant to say the least.

The raven-haired woman sighed, it was not easy to be the leader of a corporation that was pretty much only known for Lex's nefarious attempts at killing Superman, who Metropolis looked up to as their savior, their divine and omnipotent god. She was especially disturbed when she went through her brother's top secret warehouses after she inherited her family's business; besides being dusty from Lex's absence, the large facilities housing anti-Kryptonian weapons was pristine. The new C.E.O. of L-Corp immediately locked down the warehouses, preventing anyone else who knew their locations, though it was unlikely, to take advantage of their abandonment.

Sometimes it was difficult for Lena to think anything else aside of possibly forever being in her brother's shadow, her reputation tarnished for something she had no involvement in whatsoever. Quite frankly, she was frustrated the majority of the time because of it, often drinking the thoughts away with hard liquor. It was to the point where she had to schedule for a therapist _again_ due to the relapse of her depressive bouts; the last time she was in that mood was almost over a year ago when Lex exhibited his true, psychopathic colors, before that was when she was first adopted.

That was about three months before she had met Kara Danvers though; ever since then the scheduling with her doctor and the hangovers abruptly stopped, though withdrawal was still a bitch. Lena was eternally grateful for the reporter's presence and how it indirectly obstructed her path down to her father's, Lionel's, abusive alcoholism. She was so used to people hating her or taking advantage of her due to her family's wealth of fortunes.

Kara though, did not do any of that.

They genuinely enjoyed one another's company after the blonde's first interview, which she continued to conduct. Eventually, they ceased to be professional meetings at some point and the two began to spend more time together personally; neither of them really knew how any of it happened, it just did. After a few weeks of spending some friendly time together, Kara's behavior gradually became...nervous, to put it simply; she fidgeted quite a bit, fumbled and twiddled her fingers, shuffled her feet, stumbled over her words...the Luthor caught the blonde staring a couple of times and often saw her blushing cheeks redden for a second before she snapped her head away, the minutes that followed were her endearing, awkward stutters.

Though the C.E.O. thought the Danvers was attractive and had a cute, puppy-like personality, her years in business gifted her the ability of maintaining a calm and reserved attitude and demeanor. It did not mean, though, that inside her stomach twisted and grew butterflies every time she looked at Kara or even thought about her. It was particularly shocking to the raven-haired woman that the entirety of National City was oblivious to the blonde's identity as the heroic alter ego, Supergirl.

The Luthor had found out perhaps a few hours after their initial encounter in her office. She knew very well Clark Kent's secret status as Superman, her brother was obsessed with him for God's sake. What she was unable to put her finger on was Kara's involvement with him as they looked relatively close with one another. After the first assassination attempt on the heiress, she finally realized within a few hours of extensive research, but never found any reason to actually bring it up.

Lena was especially pleased with the flustered reaction she received in response to her blunt statement that they should go out on a date. Kara nodded "yes" enthusiastically, her stunned attitude preventing her from speaking without incomprehensible, jumbled words and sentences spewing out. Then Lena took the opportunity to walk towards the dumbfounded blonde, heels clicking on the polished floor along the way. Once she faced Kara she had noticed that her shoes made her an inch higher than the Kryptonian, but their eyes were leveled with each other, the blonde's were wide and Lena watched the woman gulp at her regal presence. The Luthor unfolded her arms and graced reporter's cheek with her lips, making her heart melt.

Kara's speechless giddiness remained until their first date, of which many followed until their relationship became much more serious. Then the hero dropped the bomb on Lena, or so she thought, but sighed in relief when the smug reply she got was, "Please, I'm not stupid. There are security cameras all over this building. I _know_ you fly here...'on a bus'." Kara found her girlfriend's mocking smirk at the end too sexy to be offended.

Though they had to keep themselves hidden from the surveillance of paparazzi and citizens after one slip that made it to the newspapers, sending National City's reporters scrambling to find Lena Luthor's mystery woman.

The couple were girlfriends for approximately a month and a half, and the both of them were very happy with the relationship, much to the dismay of Alex, who was initially skeptical. The C.E.O. of L-Corp expected it though, she was a Luthor after all, everyone suspected her of harboring ulterior motives. In time, she did gain the older Danvers's trust, much to Kara's relief.

Lena felt a chilly gust of wind interrupt her reverie, so she blinked her eyes open to see the beautiful blonde standing several feet away.

The raven-haired woman rose from her seat and made her way to the front of her desk, leaning against it casually, the stretch causing her burgundy cashmere top to pull up, revealing her navel and toned abdomen.

Then she looked at Kara's outfit as she was not in her super suit, but in an uncharacteristically provocative outfit; a sheer top that was transparent enough to see the black lacy bra underneath and navy blue skinny jeans. The blonde hair was let down too as opposed to the Luthor's ponytail.

"Not on duty, Supergirl?" Lena asked, arching her brow.

Kara put a hand on her own hip and smirked, "I wanted to see you, babe."

The C.E.O. tilted her head in slight confusion, the blonde usually reserved her confident attitude, but now she was almost oozing with arrogance, for lack of a better word.

"Well," Lena sighed, feigning annoyance, "You let a breeze in, now my office is kind of cold."

Kara utilized her super speed and was in front of the unprepared Luthor within a split second, stroking her waist, "Sorry about that, but don't worry, I can warm you up a little if you want..."

Lena could feel the woman's minty breath graze her lips, "I was hoping to take a nap, but I think I'll take you up on your offer."

The blonde immediately pressed her mouth against the Luthor's dark red lips, her tongue asking for an invitation, which Lena promptly let in and sighed with pleasure. Kara pulled her partner's body against hers and intensified the passionate kiss. The raven-haired woman scraped at the blonde's back, leaving scratch marks through the fabric and onto her skin. Kara grabbed Lena's hair tie and pulled it out, letting the black tresses fall, flowing past her shoulders. Then she gripped her thighs and roughly hoisted her up onto the desk.

The Luthor was thankful that there were no cameras in her private office.

The Kryptonian proceeded to admire Lena's neck, placing soft kisses against her throat then sucking affectionately, causing her to let out a moan.

By this point the both of them were panting excitedly, but Lena suggested in between breaths, "We should probably move this to my penthouse."

"I don't think I can wait that long," Kara chuckled, trailing her fingers down the woman's stomach and tugging at the hem of her jeans, making her gasp and buck her hips upwards.

"Yeah, I don't think I can either," she agreed, feeling a wet throb in between her legs.

Lena reached for the zipper of her lover's jeans as well, but her wrist was snatched by the Kryptonians strong hands, who leaned into her ear and purred, "You're going first..."

The whisper sent shivers down her spine, Kara's abnormal aggressiveness had really aroused her.

The blonde let out a quiet growl, tracing patterns below Lena's navel with her finger, refusing to move any lower much to the woman's disappointment.

The raven-haired woman whined, deciding that she could no longer take it, grasping Kara's hand and placing it past her panties where the blonde began to rub and stroke leisurely. Lena squeaked with delight and rhythmically rocked her hips against the touch, begging, "Don't stop."

Kara gradually increased the pressure and speed to a frantic pace while alternating kisses to her lips and neck. The woman under her spell whimpered, moving her hips erratically, desperately, at the intoxicating friction as each thrust scooted the desk back several centimeters.

As she was about to reach her peak, the hand halted, stopped cold in its tracks, and retracted from its position. She let out a choked whine.

"You're a naughty girl, Lena Luthor," the blonde's sultry voice moaned as she licked her fingers clean in front of her, grinning.

"You play dirty, Kara Danvers," the woman shot back, the uncontrollable and fiery lust still evident in her eyes. She pulled the hero closer by the nape of her neck and nibbled on her earlobe, "I want you so badly right now."

The blonde hummed, "I do too." She connected their mouths once again, biting and pulling at the dark-haired woman's lower lip, causing her to release a loud moan.

"I need you to fuck me senseless," Lena sighed seductively, pulling back and batting her eyelashes slowly.

"Mmm...sounds good to me, I love the sounds you make," Kara mumbled, pressing her forehead against her girlfriend's.

Lena saw a flash of red and had to do a double take.

She observed that the Kryptonian's eyes lit up a bright vermillion and the skin surrounding them glowed a crimson web-like pattern before it all dulled away.

Lena panicked and got off of her desk, cupping her lover's cheeks, analyzing, "Kara? Are you alright?"

A puzzled look flashed across the blonde's face, "Yeah, I feel great actually. Why?"

"You're acting sort of weird. Did you come across anything peculiar the last time I saw you?"

Kara brushed the hands off of her face, "No, I told you I'm okay. Don't be so worried about it."

Lena scoffed and folded her arms, "I'm _always_ concerned about your wellbeing. You fly headfirst into danger without any fear of the consequences, how can I not?"

The blonde groaned, "I'm _fine_."

"No, you're not," Lena asserted sternly, her posture stiff, "You've come back with quite a few serious injuries, more than I can count, and some toxins and chemicals have affected your behavior before. You _need_ to get to the D.E.O. for a check up."

"No!" Kara snapped, startling the Luthor slightly, "I don't _need_ to go! I'm perfectly fine!"

"That doesn't mean you're invincible!" Lena argued back, "You're vulnerable to the vacuum of space, aliens, their weapons, _Kryptonite_ , or have you forgotten?"

"I'm not weak!" Kara shouted.

"I wasn't saying tha..."

"I'm bulletproof, I can fly, I'm strong, fast, I can shoot lasers out of my eyes! I don't need people to look out for me, to be worried about me, to help me! I can fight my own battles!"

She gestured out the glass wall overlooking the lights of National City, "They _worship_ me!"

"Kara," a bewildered Lena breathed, "What's going on? This isn't like you!"

"I'm more me than I've ever been my entire life," she chuckled dryly.

The Luthor shook her head and she lowered her voice down a notch, "No, you're not. I'm going to say this one more time, you _need_ to go to the D.E.O."

"No!" The blonde refused again, punching a hole in the wall, snarling, "I can do whatever the hell I want! I'm Supergirl!"

"Just hear me out, if you'd just stop for a minute and listen to yourself and what you're saying..."

Kara interrupted her, "Stop being such a control freak! Hah, I should've known, you're a psychopath, just like your pathetic brother!"

A deafening smack echoed throughout the room.

The Kryptonian's head was rotated to the side, she slowly turned to face the woman who had just whacked her in the face and narrowed her eyes, "Of course, you're a Luthor, that's all you'll ever be..."

Lena was in just as much shock as Kara was when she slapped her. Though it probably only tickled the blonde and fractured the bones in her hand, the woman managed to quell the worry building up inside her chest, opting for a cold and angry emotion, "Get out. Leave. I don't ever want to see you again."

Kara felt fury enveloping every nerve in her body, fueling her anger, but she stalked past the C.E.O. and flew out the window.

Lena was hurt. The blonde's remarks cut bone deep. There was a part of herself that knew Kara would never say or mean anything like that, but there was another part that could not help but wonder if those feelings and thoughts manifested in hiding.

She let tears leak from her eyes and clenched her fists, hissing from the sting in the hand she hit Kara with. The woman found herself feeling guilty and remorseful at the impulsive action, but quickly ignored it once she reached for a large bottle of vodka and downed a quarter of it in one swig.

* * *

It was around eleven or twelve at night when Lena woke up to the noise of the television in her bedroom. She had left it on before going to sleep to drown out her heartbroken sobs.

When she got up from the mattress she nearly tipped over because of the incredible pounding in her skull, she had not had a headache like that since a few months ago.

The ringtone blasting from her phone made her jump and she picked it up, hoping it was Kara calling, "Hello?"

"Lena?"

It took a moment for the voice to register with her brain, "Alex?"

"Where's my sister?" she sounded panicked.

The raven-haired woman sighed, confessing, "She stormed off a few hours ago. I just woke up and was hoping she'd call later tonight."

"Shit," Alex cursed, "Kara went on a rampage at the D.E.O. a few hours ago as well, most of our agents are injured and the majority of our equipment was destroyed. Now she's probably destroying National City as we speak."

"Has this happened before?"

A pause.

"Yes, when she was under the influence of red Kryptonite; it warps her personality so to speak."

"I read about it," she sighed, "I'll see if I can find her, she's probably all over the news right now."

"It's too dangerous!" Alex warned, "We'd also need the cure Maxwell Lord created and he's not in National City at the moment."

"I'm well aware, but..." Lena hesitated, "Lex had a room filled with various forms of Kryptonite, including the artificial red one, so he must've synthesized different chemical materials to counteract each structure."

"No, I can't let you."

"If I don't then many innocent people might die, and Kara wouldn't be able to live with herself."

"She can, as long as it's with you," Alex countered, leaving the businesswoman speechless, "I know for a fact that she'd rather realize that, while she was controlled by red Kryptonite, slaughtered numerous citizens than killed you with her own hands."

"But..."

"We've already evacuated some parts of the city, there have been no reports of casualties yet."

"And I'm going to keep it that way."

"No! Wait!"

But Lena already hung up and was on her way to the warehouse about ten minutes out.

When she arrived, she unlocked the security and entered the premises, scouring through the halls until she reached a thick glass wall, and behind it, Lex's anti-Kryptonian power armor. The outfit was not bulky like a tank, but fit like a suit. The metal was thin, but created from the lightest and most durable material known to man.

The Luthor memorized the guide and read the weapon's technological specifications: enhanced speed and strength, increased durability, energy shielding, hidden Kryptonite weapons embedded within the armor, and a plasma blade built within the right gauntlet.

Lena placed the palm of her hand against the biometric scanner. It read her unique print and unlocked the mechanism in the metal door and slid the ceiling open.

A robotic voice announced, "Welcome, Lena Luthor."

She took a shaky breath and entered the cockpit, activating the thrusters.

She spent probably thirty minutes scouting National City from the sky and was about to give up until she felt a body slam into her side, forcing her to the ground with a loud thud.

Lena's breath was taken away from her lungs momentarily, but saw the figure rushing towards her in the air and quickly escaped the impact.

The dust cleared and the Luthor could make out with the dim light of the moon, Supergirl's face.

The blonde was not wearing her usual heroic attire and donned a black jumpsuit with the familiar emblem patched onto the top right side of her torso.

Lena felt a sad expression morph her own features and took a tentative step towards the corrupted woman, "Kara..."

However, the blonde would have none of it and immediately blasted Lena's chest with her heat vision, sending her crashing into a building, the structure toppling down on her.

The Luthor rose from the ashes and dusted herself off, kicking the rubble out of her way, "You have to stop this! Let me help you!"

She was not expecting the source of the voice to come behind her, "I told you, I don't need your help."

Kara struck her back with a brutal punch. Lena grunted in pain and collapsed onto her knees.

The blonde was clearly more experienced due to her training at the D.E.O. and activeness out in the field, her hand-to-hand combat was phenomenal, and the C.E.O. had learned nothing more than a few defense mechanisms and basic offenses.

When Kara got close enough, Lena landed an uppercut and sent the Kryptonian in the air, who halted her downfall by flying.

The Luthor hastily activated her thrusters and rapidly dashed towards the alien to shove her to the ground.

Kara growled in frustration, "I'll kill you!"

"I know you don't mean that..." Lena said softly, her eyes somber.

"You don't know _anything_ about me!" she screamed, tackling her opponent and pinning her against the wall.

"Kara. Please. I only care about you," the woman mumbled.

"No. You don't!" Kara spat, repeatedly striking Lena's mechanical arm.

The A.I. within her heads up display sounded, "Ms. Luthor, the metal plates in the upper left limb are critically damaged. I suggest countering with a Kryptonite shockwave and activating your energy shields to seventy percent."

Lena ignored the advice and writhed out of Kara's grip instead, who stumbled, then she activated her shields and aimed her gauntlet at the blonde. At the last second though, she moved her hand to the side and the Kryptonite infused blast exploded behind her opponent.

Kara laughed, "Pathetic."

Lena could hardly keep track of the alien's incredible speed, zig-zagging every which way until she appeared right in front of her and connected strong kick to her helmet, making her vision static and latent.

The A.I. crackled again, "HUD system damaged. Battery levels low. Thirty percent left. Night vision and internal scanner unavailable. Ms. Luthor, I suggest utilizing the plasma blade located in the right gauntlet."

"Shut up," she muttered, jumping away from Kara's wrathful punch and absentmindedly reacting with a Kryptonite pulse from her palms.

The blonde shouted in pain and was thrust back into the opposite building.

"No!" Lena shouted, cursing herself, "Please be okay..."

Kara lifted a slab of rock off of her, the land was hard judging by the red liquid that ran down the side of her face.

The Luthor sighed in relief, there was minimal bleeding by the looks of it, but her distraction cost her; the Kryptonian blew on the suit's right leg and shattered the metal plates with a kick, leaving the endoskeleton vulnerable.

"Fifteen percent," the A.I. stated.

"I can't believe you," Kara scoffed, "You're even wearing Lex's weaponized armor. You really are a Luthor."

Lena retaliated, connecting her fist against her opponent's gut, making her bend over. She took this opportunity to slam her back, making her hit the ground face first.

The raven-haired woman failed to notice Kara gripping a metal shard and stabbed it right through the suit, between her collar bone and shoulder. She screamed in pain as the foreign object slid right out and allowed a waterfall of blood to pool all over her arm.

"Six percent," the A.I. warned, "The rear hatch of the cockpit appears to be damaged."

Right then, the back plate of the armor was peeled apart, tossed far away.

Lena felt a hand clutch the back of her shirt and was casted into the air. She slammed against the brick wall behind her, falling onto the debris.

She wheezed, feeling around her chest, finding several broken ribs, and two or three of them might have punctured her left lung, forming holes within her air cavity. She knew the imminent danger, her chest would fill with fluid and collapse, she could suffocate to death. Then she groaned, clenching her teeth and cradling her left side, trying to push off of the ground to no avail. Her right shoulder had been stabbed clean through and was bleeding profusely, she would lose consciousness if she did not stop the bleeding in time. Her head was dazed, disoriented, the back of her cranium bleeding from the impact.

Kara approached her vicinity and harshly kicked Lena in the belly, the vibrations aggravating her battered ribs. She coughed out stomach acid and the sanguine fluid from her body, curling in on herself to a fetal position.

"Beings like you are so weak," the blonde chuckled, "I pity you..."

The former hero threw the human across the street, careful not to kill her quickly, "Maybe I'll make you suffer like Lex did to Clark..."

Kara continued with her monologue, but Lena was unable to listen over the high-pitched ringing in her ears. She choked on the blood and bile in the back of her throat, feeling excruciating pain in her torso. Her head wobbled, and though her vision was blurry, could make out two metal bars that protruded through her right lung and left side, just below her rib cage. She let her head fall back and groaned in agony.

Lena removed a device from her pocket and pressed a series of buttons while Kara was distracted.

_This better work..._

The raven-haired woman's eyes darted to the warsuit behind her opponent as it turned to aim its wrist rifle at its target and opened fire with the cure.

The blonde was quickly downed and blacked out.

The Luthor sighed and slumped her head back, releasing a hoarse squeak from the movement that brought pain throughout her entire body, then she closed her eyes, going in and out of consciousness.

_Please let her be okay..._

* * *

About ten minutes later, Kara's fingers twitched and she blinked her eyes open. For a moment she was unable to remember what occurred beforehand and staggered to her feet, but she knew that her body was extremely sore.

Then it hit her.

The blonde frantically scanned around until her focus settled on a limp body resting against a slab of concrete.

"No! Lena!" the Kryptonian rushed over to her lover and gently patted her cheeks.

A few seconds passed and there was no response.

Then there was a wheeze and the woman's eyes fluttered open, her chest rising up and down slowly, "K-Kar-a...are you...alright?"

"You're so _stupid_!" the blonde cried, her tears dripping onto the Luthor's face.

Lena coughed, blood spilling from her lips, "But you're okay?"

Kara ignored her, surveying the extensive damage that she inflicted upon her body, which seemed to get paler and paler until she was ghostly white.

There was blood pooling _everywhere_ , and it continued to flood from her open wounds. Thankfully, since the metal bars were still inside her, they staunched the bleeding quite a bit, it was the open stab wound on her shoulder that worried the blonde at the moment.

Kara used her x-ray vision and scanned for anymore damage. The most concerning ones were the punctured lungs.

"It's...p-pretty bad, isn't it?" Lena managed to breathe out, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You'll be fine... You'll be fine," though the blonde was attempting to comfort herself.

"You're a...bad liar, you know?" Lena chuckled painfully before wheezing out, "I know I've lost...t-too much blood. It's c-cold..."

"I need to get you to the D.E.O."

"Admit it...I'm going to die."

" _No_ ," Kara snapped, "I won't let you. Besides, I have an idea, but it's going to hurt."

"Please tell me that you're...not going to try to p-pull me out of here."

"That's the last thing I want to do."

"Thank God."

"I need to melt off the bottom of the metal bars, if I take them out then you'll bleed to death."

Lena nodded and let out a shaky breath, "Make it fast."

"On three, okay?" Kara croaked timidly, "One..."

She quickly melted the metal beams with her heat vision, trying her best to ignore the sound of sizzling skin and Lena's harrowing screams.

" _That_ was _not_...on three..." the woman whimpered, glaring at Kara, who was carrying her in her arms.

"You can teach me to count _after_ you've recovered," the blonde replied, zooming into the air, "Plus, you wanted me to 'make it fast'."

She could feel Lena shivering and her blood dripping onto her hands, trailing down her wrists.

"Stay with me, okay?" Supergirl comforted, but she internally panicked when the woman's heart rate began to drop.

"Hey...Kara?"

"Yeah?"

Lena grinned slightly, "You have nice arms."

The blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You can touch them all you want, but..."

"But after I recover?" she finished, subtly pouting.

Kara smiled, landing in front of the D.E.O. and speeding inside to the medical bay, setting her on a gurney.

The surgeons ringed around the Luthor and made the girl of steel wait outside of the emergency room while they operated. She could not help but use her super hearing and x-ray vision to figure out what was going on inside.

Kara felt instant regret once she did.

The doctors were scattered throughout the room and shouted several medical terms across to one another.

"Patient is experiencing hypotension and bradycardia, pulse is narrow and dropping along with the CBC and electrolyte levels. Blood type determined as AB+, starting transfusion momentarily."

A doctor inserted an IV into Lena's inner elbow, allowing the analgesic to flow into her body, and prepared for the sanguine exchange on the other side.

The Luthor's groans ceased and dimmed into weak cries of pain.

"Respiratory rate is low due to fluid build-up in the chest cavity; left lung has collapsed and the right is at risk. Airways could be blocked, may need a tracheotomy. Initiate laparoscopy, tube thoracostomy and Foley catheterization."

"Signs of inadequate organ perfusion, blood is unable to deliver to capillaries in the tissue. Patient may be suffering from peritonitis and could contract an infection."

A doctor burst through the doors, "X-rays indicate a fractured cranium and head trauma, possibly a minor concussion. Several ribs are broken, some displaced into the lungs. Minor fractures in the left arm: ulna, radius, and humerus.

"Scans came in," another announced, "Three penetration wounds, all clean through. One in between the right shoulder and collarbone, fracturing the clavicle and scapula. One piercing her lower right lung and bronchial tube. One just below the left lung and rib cage, nicked a part of her liver and stomach, and subjected the spleen and left kidney to a significant amount of pressure. Two rebar remain in her torso, back openings are burned."

"No broken bones from the waist down, several minor bruises and contusions. Patient received blunt trauma to the abdomen and is hemorrhaging internally. Condition is critical, surgical intervention needed immediately."

Two large trays were strolled into the emergency room lined with various tools and the doctors got to work, creating small incisions around the impalement to remove the bars.

At that moment, Lena's brain and body suddenly resisted the narcotic and she abruptly let out a bloodcurdling scream, tears running down her face, and she began to struggle and writhe away from the doctors' hands, recoiling from their grips.

"Tachycardia! Her heart rate is spiking!"

"Increase the morphine dosage!"

She thrashed around and let out a final jerk before succumbing to a medically induced sleep.

* * *

Supergirl had not bothered to change out of her ragged and dirty suit, or take a shower and wash off the blood all over her. Instead, she waited patiently for news on Lena.

After several long, grueling hours, Dr. Hamilton exited the emergency room and notified the blonde and her older sister, who was comfortingly rubbing her back, about the woman's condition.

"I'll get the bad news out of the way first. I'm afraid Ms. Luthor has suffered an _incredible_ amount of trauma."

Kara's face fell, the guilt making her already puffy eyes well up with more tears.

Alex looked worriedly at her little sister, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and pulling her in. The blonde leaned in and rested her head on the agent.

The doctor continued, "It's quite frankly a miracle that she's even alive, though struggling to stay so. Her systems and heart failed more times than I can count, but we managed to revive her. The surgical procedure proved exceptionally difficult due to her unusual resistance to narcotics."

"But will she live?" Alex asked for Kara, who was too choked up on guilt she could not speak.

"Honestly, Agent Danvers..." Dr. Hamilton sighed, "It's hard to say, she may or may not wake up within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours, but even then the pain could cause her to go into shock," she glanced at the distressed hero and frowned, "But I wouldn't get your hopes up."

The doctor strode away, leaving the sisters to their own devices.

The last sentence unleashed the floodgates of Kara's eyes, she whimpered, "It's my fault..."

"Kar..."

"She's going to die because of me..."

Alex made to kneel in front of the blonde, who buried her face in her hands, and she cupped her cheeks, "Don't think like that. The Luthors are persistent. If there's one thing that Lena and Lex share, it's that she's as stubborn as he is."

Kara gave out a dry chuckle at the statement, "Yeah..."

Alex tugged at her wrists, motioning her to follow, "C'mon, let's get you home. You need some rest, you look like shit."

"Thanks," she groaned unappreciatively.

* * *

Kara fidgeted on the chair next to Lena's hospital bed, her eyes darted around the white, spotless room, refusing to lay her pupils on the bandaged woman laying in front of her. She alternated among twiddling her thumbs, interlacing her hands, tapping her fingers, and she shook one of her thighs rapidly, up and down, up and down. The blonde did all this while mumbling to herself, to others it was incoherent, to her she repeatedly chanted, "She's going to be okay."

She was so into her own little world that she did not notice footsteps approaching her, until a hand placed itself on her quivering thigh, halting the tremors.

She glanced up from her reverie, "Alex?"

"Hey," the older Danvers smiled, but remained standing, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm...I'm fine," she forced a grin, but failed.

Alex sighed, folding her arms, "Kar..."

The blonde picked her legs up from off the ground and clutched her knees towards her chest, "No. I'm not... _fine_. God, Alex, it's been almost a _week_ , she hasn't woken up, what if she never does?"

Alex rested a finger on Kara's lips, "Shush, before you start rambling...your girlfriend _is_ healing, and you should also consider the fact that she suffered a concussion."

Kara sighed, rubbing her temples, "I'm _never_ going to forgive myself."

"Lena will."

"I know...but she shouldn't."

Alex frowned, her eyes filled with understanding and solemness, "It's getting late. I'm going home, want to come with?"

The blonde shook her head, "I think I might stay the night."

"Promise me you'll get some sleep?"

"I'll try..."

The agent furrowed her brows, she knew that was the best she could get out of her little sister, "Alright, see you."

"Bye."

The door clicked closed and the lights in the hallway dimmed.

Kara finally let her eyes scan Lena's marred body that was covered in gauze and bruises. Luckily, on the surface it did not look as bad: right shoulder fixed up along with the other stitched stab wounds, left arm casted, head wrapped, abdomen patched... The bruises and scratches were plentiful, but they would heal.

The blonde sighed at the injuries, scooting closer to the bed and taking her lover's uncasted hand within her own. Her grip was gentle, tentative, reluctant, as if she was afraid she would hurt her again.

Kara probably stared at Lena's face for an hour, scrutinizing every feature that could hint at her awakening, but it seemed she would not rise from her slumber. She decided to focus her gaze on Lena's body, watching her chest move up and down with each wheezy breath, indicating that she was still alive at least.

It was probably around midnight when Kara started to nod and droop her head, but she refused to doze off, though the dimmed lights were of no help.

She felt a slight twitch in her hand and stiffened, analyzing the patient's facial features, hoping that she was not hallucinating.

Lena released a small gasp, startling the quietude of the room.

The woman groaned, her eyes adjusting to the dim lights, then she remembered.

"Kara!" the Luthor shot up, her compunction was apparent when she groaned and had a coughing fit due to the excruciating pain. She felt a gentle force settling her back onto the pillows, and she used her still intact right hand to clutch the sheets in pain, so tense that she was trembling. The woman panted heavily, as heavily as her damaged lungs would allow her to in between the hacking fits.

The last thing she remembered was the battle. Her eyes were in a frenzy, her mind alert as she surveyed the unfamiliar room, looking desperately for the blonde that she loved.

"Hey. Lena! I'm right here. Don't worry," Kara soothed, caressing her girlfriend's cheek.

The Luthor registered everything around her and deduced that she was in a hospital, that she survived. She began to cry, turning her head to face National City's greatest hero, leaning into her touch.

Kara hugged her, softly, and started to sob as well, too shocked and relieved to say anything.

Lena murmured through the blonde tresses and into her ear, "You're okay... You're okay..."

The Kryptonian pulled away from the embrace and took the woman's hand into both of hers, raising it up to graze the smooth, alabaster skin against her lips, "I...I didn't t-think that you'd wake up..."

The joy was evident in her voice, she felt as if a great, burdening weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she leaned in to capture her lover's mouth in her own.

After a moment, Lena flinched away, wincing. She choked out, "Hurts..."

"I know," Kara whispered, wiping her eyes, "I know."

The Luthor cradled her ribs, and the blonde shifted her concentration from stroking her face to her chest. She could make out a pool of blood staining through the white fabric, spreading at an alarming rate.

"You _dummy_!" Kara scolded, her voice cracking and tears threatening to spill over again, she pushed the call button, "Don't strain your body like that!"

She got up to pace in front of the entrance, patiently waiting for a medical official.

Dr. Hamilton rushed in, surprised to find her patient conscious, "You're awake!"

"And I feel like shit," Lena commented nonchalantly, grunting and hyperventilating.

"And she looks like it too," the blonde added.

"Have you _seen_ a mirror lately?" the Luthor shot back.

"Well _maybe_ you should've woken up sooner," Kara retorted, "I think she opened her wounds, they're bleeding through the blanket."

Dr. Hamilton sighed at the insufferable couple.

* * *

"How do you feel?"

Lena groaned.

"I'm taking that as a solid 'no'."

The raven-haired woman smirked and let out a singly dry laugh.

"I mean..." Kara rubbed the back of her own neck, "At least you can walk, right?"

"I can't write with my feet," Lena grumbled, "I've been absent from my duties for far too long and I'm unable to use _either_ one of my arms."

The blonde giggled at the woman's annoyed little quip, "You have assistants, remember?"

"But they're not _nearly_ as entertaining as you are."

"I'm sure they're just fine, but if you want, I could actually be your scribe until you recover."

Lena smiled, leaning back against her chair, "Well, you're a reporter, _and_ you've managed to serve as Cat Grant's assistant for, quite surprisingly, a long time."

"Plus, I get to spend more time with you," the blonde added, grinning. She leaned over the C.E.O.'s desk and gave her a peck on the lips.

The Luthor hummed, tilting her head and admiring the Kryptonian's figure.

Kara noticed the woman unapologetically, and unshamefully, marveling at her...and probably undressing her with her imagination. She gave a nervous huff, shuffling her feet, fumbling her fingers, and hiding her blush.

Lena chuckled, "Looks like I'm going to need to recover fast if I ever want to squeeze those biceps again."

The blonde's face reddened at the tease, but thankfully her phone rang at that moment.

"Alex?"

"We have a situation, report to the D.E.O."

Supergirl glanced at her girlfriend, who nodded towards the exit, smiling.

However, before she completely walked out the door, Lena called out, "Kara?"

The Kryptonian poked her head back in, "Yeah?"

The Luthor smirked slyly, an impudent look in her eyes, "I like it when you're brazen."

The blonde gulped, her face impossibly getting even redder.

Lena shrugged, "Just a thought."

And Kara did not fail to deliver a few months later.

**Author's Note:**

> **Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
